The Words
by myBlueprints
Summary: Sometimes, things need to go wrong before they work out. It's not always that what we want goes ahead as we planned. Ichabod learns that in a hard(ish) way.
1. Chapter 1

Today was definitely not a good day for visitors, she didn't want them, she didn't need them, she needed peace and quiet. Rest, in short.

'I love you.'

She opened the door and that was the first thing she heard. Before she could take him in, register that he was on her doorstep, she heard those words coming from his mouth. She swung the door back wider.

'Come in,' she said, unaffected by what he said. He blinked several times to make sure they were on the same page.

'Crane,' she called impatiently, 'don't just stand there, come in.' She didn't wait for him to enter, he might never if she did.

Abbie walked to the kitchen, turning on the kettle while she waited for him.

'Would you like some coffee?' she folded her arms across her chest. He moved around the kitchen slowly, that way she knew he was confused. She busied herself with looking for mugs for the both of them.

'Miss Mills?'

'Yeah?' she kept her back to him, selecting the mugs that were furthest to reach in the cupboard.

'Did you not hear what I said to you?'

Suddenly she spun around, forgetting the mugs, 'I did.'

'Yet you act as though I said nothing,' he accused politely, quiet desperation or maybe hurt showing on his face.

'Did you want me to say something?' she asked seriously. His mouth hung open, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, neither could he give her an answer, because he didn't know what to say.

When she thought enough time had passed without an answer, she turned back to the mugs, retrieving them at last and turning back.

'Do you want coffee?' she asked again, hating that she had to repeat herself. He only continued to stare at her, mouth agape.

'Crane?' she made her impatient face.

He recovered at last, his name from her mouth bringing him from his shock, 'I...I...perhaps I wasn't...I...I should go,' he managed to say. He couldn't grasp what was happening between them, why she was being so nonchalant about his declaration.

'You had it planned out didn't you? You would come here and say you love me, and would say I loved you back?' she asked, her voice as serious as her expression. He blinked twice. Her attitude on the matter struck him.

Well to be honest, he hadn't thought it out that way, all he'd thought was to tell her that he loved her, and then desperately await her response.

'No,' he said sternly, suddenly disturbed by her lack of sensitivity, 'that was not what I thought.' Abbie's eyes narrowed just as the kettle started boiling. Both of them jumped at the sound.

'That's not how it works Crane,' she walked to the kettle, 'I'm not just anyone.'

'I never thought you to be,' he said.

'You have to do better than that.' She stood close to him waiting for him to say something. He continued to be uncertain as to what to do next.

'I'm rather lost,' he admitted. What did she expect of him, how better much could he do? Surely professing his love was the best there ever could be.

'Look,' she said, looking empathetic, 'I heard you, you love me, I get it, I know...but so what?'

'The manner in which you are being casual about the matter is very disconcerting Miss Mills...I would've thought it would please you to hear me say that.'

Abbie laughs that laugh that he knows to mean that she's neither amused nor happy, 'You thought it would please me?' she's asked the question, yet he knows it's not a question at all. He shrugged, folding his arms before him. Something was going on and he had to know what.

'It doesn't,' she mirrored his action, 'and I'm not talking about it.'

'In the least, you could tell me why you refuse to discuss it.' There had to be a reason that she was being this way, and he wanted to know it.

Abbie took a few steps from him, distancing them, 'Because I've had that conversation with you in my head before, and it didn't turn out well. I'm not doing it again.'

'I will not stop asking until you tell me,' he told her, some of the shock that he was feeling starting to wear off, he was starting to understand that something deeper was going on.

Abbie shrugged as if it didn't concern her in the least, 'So keep asking,' she said, 'I still won't talk about it.'

'Do you have to be so stubborn about it?' he asked, a frown on his face, 'Is it me?'

She shook her head.

'Katrina?'

'Really?' she asked in surprise. He took it to be a downright no.

'You?'

She didn't respond.

'It's you?' this surprised him, 'Do you have doubts?' he didn't need to mention about what the doubts are.

'Crane,' she pursed her lips, 'let it go.'

He couldn't let it go, he loved her, and he was sure she loved him too, he wouldn't let it go before he knew what was going on with her, or why she was refusing to accept that he loved her.

'I will not,' he said firmly, taking two steps to her, bringing them closer again. Her eyes looked into his with a mixture of impatience and defeat.

'I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just...I don't want to.' Her defeated voice on the matter made him realise that she wouldn't cave, she wouldn't give in to talking about them. It was definitely not what he was expecting to get from her visit today. He thought that finally he could come out and say that he loved her, and she would accept him with open arms, but before him was Abbie, the woman he loved and she was refusing for a reason he didn't know, one she refused to talk about.

'As you wish,' he accepted defeat, also taking a few steps back from her.

'Do you still want coffee?' she asked, going back to the kettle. He never did say yes to coffee in the first place, but now it seemed he had no choice.

'Yes,' he replied, swallowing the lump in his throat away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The idea comes from tumblr, someone imagined Abbie demanding payment for the number of times he stole her car, and the other part, I got from a page I can't remember, where Abbie demonstrates how mistaken he's been about a certain myth. Little detail; lots of dialogue; not explicit at all.**

**(I hate being told showing is better than telling, so don't say it. Plus I know only two people follow this, so I have nothing to worry about)**

Initially, she's seething. She's a police officer for goodness' sake, a pretty good one at that too, how couldn't she notice that he's been stealing her car? The thought makes her blood boil, because he's that good and has probably been privately gloating at his skill.

She drives over to the cabin in a fury, barely seeing the road signs or the pedestrians on the side of the road.

He's going to pay for it. Stealing her car without her picking up on it...who knows the number of times he's done it, all the while pretending to be holy...he's so going to pay for it!

When her tyres screech across the ground at the porch of the cabin, she's cooled down some, but she still flips her glove box open for her gun and handcuffs. Surprisingly, having the gun and handcuffs in her hands calms her down completely. Maybe it's the authority she feels she has when she has them in her hands...whatever it is, her want of killing him has disappeared into the objects in her hands. But since she came all the way, and he doesn't know that she isn't angry anymore...

She throws the cabin door open, 'Crane?!' Pretence is everything, she'll make him squirm before she gives up her act. She doesn't wait for an answer; the cabin is like her living room, she has a lot more freedom there than she's supposed to.

'Crane!' she's totally exaggerating now, but that's what makes it so fun. She can't wait to see the look on his face when he comes out to find her supposedly furious. Ten seconds later, he comes out, a baffled look on his face.

'Leftenant?

'You've got two options,' she begins, 'You can tell me any and every thing you've kept from me. Or I will use these handcuffs to arrest you and take you back to the station for questioning.'

The way he's looking at her, she can tell that he's searching her face for any trace of being punk'd.

'I'm not joking Crane,' she decides that leading him is the best thing. If she was really angry, that's the kind of thing she would say.

'Well, in that case,' he says carefully, 'It can only be that you've discovered that I've been utilising your vehicle without your permission.'

'Damn right, I did. What, did you think that I wouldn't find out...I'm a police officer Crane.'

'And yet you didn't find out until my tenth time.'

Ten times! He's stolen her car ten times?! She expected four at most, but ten?! That ignites real fury in her, not the pretend fury she's been displaying.

'You're boasting about it too?' He looks so unapologetic about it, as though her fake fury doesn't bother him.

'Well,' he shrugs carelessly, 'I could lie and say that I'm sorry for driving behind your back, but that would be the greatest lie I've ever spoken.' He's extremely smug about it, the idiot, she could punch him.

'I'm arresting you right now,' she charges to him in big strides, 'You just confessed to a crime.' She doesn't catch him because he jumps back from her reach. He keeps moving back from her reach until he hits a door, and can't move further.

'I'm not playing Crane. Come willingly, or I forcefully take you.'

His eyebrows lift in the way they do when he is intrigued or fascinated. To her, it looks like he's challenging her, daring her to make true of her threat. She wants to, in fact, if she catches him (which she will), she'll cuff him and leave for her house.

'You'll have to take me forcefully then,' he says, his voice as cool as anything, 'I'm not yielding.'

Before she acts, she plans it out quickly in her head. If she goes for him traditionally, he would simply step to the left (or right), and she would meet the door in her face while he got away. She's not going to do that, she's too smart to be outsmarted by him.

Tactfully, she lets the cuffs and her gun fall to the fall. Just as she thought, he looks down to the falling objects. She leaps on him in the two seconds that he's distracted. With skill she presses her whole body into him, while her hands pin his arms to the door. She's got him. She even thinks he's surprised that she's that strong.

'I don't need handcuffs to take you in,' she looks up at him. He's too freaking tall, she can't keep her head looking up at him that long.

'Ah!' his eyes close slightly, 'I can see that.' There's something in his look that he can't conceal, and there's definitely a tingling in his body that she can feel. If she's not mistaken, he's beginning to be turned on. Well that changes everything. Her own body starts tingling.

'Ten times!' she says firmly like she's announcing the price of coffee.

He tries to move from the prison that is he body against his, 'What?' The little show he's making of struggling against her is exciting her, especially between her legs.

She tries to keep her voice as level as possible, 'That's the number of orgasms you're going to make me have.'

She swears his man part dances around a bit when he croaks, 'Orgasms?'

'Yes, Crane. Don't play dumb. You know what orgasms are. One for every time you stole my car.'

'I do know what an orgasm is...'

'But?' Damn it that she has to keep looking up at him, she's getting tired.

'I have always known that female orgasms are a myth, that no such thing happens to a lady.'

What! Did she hear correctly? Did he just say women couldn't enjoy sex? She's heard many things from him, but that takes the cake. Even over Zombie George Washington. Her face is only horror and horror.

'A myth?'

He clears his throat twice before speaking, his hands flexing against the door, 'Well, yes...it was a well known fact that women didn't receive the same pleasure as men when it came to relations.'

'So wait...' she has to step back from him to get his 'facts' straight, 'what did you think women had sex for?' Suddenly, her body isn't tingling anymore, she doesn't know if it's because she stepped away or the nonsense coming from his mouth.

'For the love they had for their husbands...and for reproduction.'

She laughs, a very long laugh that has no humour in it, she's disturbed by the direct implication that women were and will always be sex slaves.

'Crane, that's a lie. Women, healthy women enjoy sex.' For now, she'll leave out the part about women needing a little more stimulation than men.

'Not from what I know.'

Abbie replayed his words. He was married, he had a wife, and with said wife, he had a child. What exactly did he think all those times he slept with Katrina. And from what he knew? What does that mean. She shakes her head, she really doesn't want to know.

'Open the door,' she instructs. Fortunately, she doesn't have to ask him twice, he opens the door at her command.

'Get in.' He does. She follows after him, turning the key in the lock.

'I am going to prove to you that your knowledge is myth...there is no myth in the female orgasm.' He stares at her blankly.

She appreciates that it's broad daylight, and that his bedroom is on the side that receives the good kind of sunlight.

'Open the curtain and the window.'

Surprisingly, he's doing all she's asking him. Beautiful sunlight followed by a light breeze of air flows into the room.

Abbie looks around the room for the best place for him to stand, the place he will have the best view. She finds it, precisely next to the window. She points to the place (in between being thankful that the bedroom isn't that big, he won't miss a single detail), 'Stand there.'

She doesn't wait for him, she gets to work on her clothes. Her top comes off first, then she peels her jeans off (after she's done away with her boots). Lastly, she removes her bra. Only at this point does she look directly at him.

His eyes are bulging, he looks frozen. Good, she thinks, he shouldn't be able to breathe after today.

'You are going to watch me. You won't touch me, you'll stand there and watch me. I want you to remember this for the rest of your life.' Ever so slowly, she makes her way to the bed.

'Here comes the best part,' she says over her shoulder. Knowing that she's about to work on herself for him drives her crazy in every possible way. She wants to, right then play around herself as she stands, but she knows the best way is to be on her back, when she can move her body sensually to the stimulation of her hands. Her breathing picks up just thinking about it. She turns to face him, immediately easing herself onto his bed slowly.

'I swear Crane, if you close your eyes.' There's no way she's see if he closes his eyes, her own eyes will be closed, but threatening always did work...

She positions herself just right, making sure he will have full view to her parts as she works them. Her legs hitch up just enough, her feet flat against the mattress and she reaches up to pull her panties down straight to her ankles to restrain her later on. She parts her legs widely, knowing full well that she's exposing all of her to him. Even though her eyes are already closed, she can see the look on his face at the show before him.

As much as she wants to make this about him, she's aching too much to please herself. She hasn't done this since time only knows when. There had always been a particular feeling of being watched that she enjoyed wholeheartedly. On her own, it just isn't the same, so she doesn't pleasure herself, her self inflicted pleasure is only for the eyes and pleasure of her partner. Crane isn't her partner in that sense, but he did declare a few weeks back that he loved her...

She begins lightly, knowing just how to tease her herself so that her muscles start clenching. Her fingers on one hand keep her vaginal lips apart while the other hand's fingers press lightly over them. Already she's starting to ooze liquid from her centre. She works a little faster, pulling her folds a little, using her thumb to press over her clitoris. Resulting from the sweetly painful pleasure that she's creating, her body moves on its own accord like a flowing river. Moans and groans and high panting escape her lips as she rubs faster and faster, nearing her finish. She can't take much more, with her eyes squeezed shut, she lifts her bottom from the bed, and feet nearly leave the bed, but her panties' restriction keep her feet planted on the bed. She's seconds close to finishing, she can't stop rubbing her most sensitive part, concentrating on it solely now until she explodes, her bottom crashing back on the mattress.

'Ooooh,' she breathes out. The next thing she knows, her hands are being removed from the folds, and immediately she's accommodating something hard and long inside her.

'Oooooh,' she moans in pleasure, lifting her lower body to allow for deeper entry. 'Aaaah,' she cries, unwilling to open her eyes, but only to enjoy the act of their joining. It happens really fast, it's over too soon, and they are left panting. When he withdraws, she slides a hand between her legs. What she's looking for is still there, her fingers collect as much of her liquid as they can. She brings her hands to his mouth, sticking them in for him to taste.

'That, Ichabod Crane,' she says out of breath, 'is the taste of the female orgasm.'

'You have proved me wrong...thank you,' he turns his head to her, 'I've never been so happy to be wrong before.'

'You're welcome, but...you still owe me ten more of those before you're off the hook.'

'With pleasure,' he pulls himself up in a flash.

'And an eleventh for cutting through my own. I told you to watch only.'

Abbie giggles uncontrollably when he pins her under him, 'Not so fast mister...I set the rules...I decide how I want to be done.'

'What does the lady desire?'

She laughs, 'You'll be so sorry you asked...'


End file.
